Core C: The Two-Photon Microscopy and Confocal FRET/FRAP Imaging Core will:[unreadable] 1) Provide equipment and expertise to facilitate the use of the multiphoton microscopy for physiologic studies[unreadable] by PPG investigators.[unreadable] 2. Develop and apply advanced imaging techniques, especially FRET and FRAP on the MRC-1024MP, twophoton[unreadable] microscope and Gl Division confocal microscope (Zeiss 410).[unreadable] 3. Provide user training for imaging of cellular and tissue modes by multiphoton confocal microscopy.[unreadable] 4. Provide on-going support for experimental design, developing new techniques (now including FRET and[unreadable] FRAP), methods of analysis, and reviewing experimental results related to Core C equipment.[unreadable] 5. Maintain multiphoton microscope Web page/sign-up program.[unreadable] 6. Organize and maintain all equipment and usage records.[unreadable] 7. Provide data to Core A for charge-back of Core C use by non-PPG members of Hopkins community.